


Gieliebte

by goodxgirl92



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla & Her Mother, Carmilla & Laura Hollis, Carmilla & William, Carmilla Karnstein/Laura Hollis - Freeform, F/F, Off-screen Relationship(s), Stars & Candles, TW: Blood, William the Zeta Vampdouche, tw: mentions of torture, vampire lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodxgirl92/pseuds/goodxgirl92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligation is an anchor Carmilla is all too familiar with and most have threatened to do nothing but drown her. This however, is a burden she is all too willing to take on. </p>
<p>(Post Episode 21, based on personal head-canons and liable to be jossed by the next episode. An extension of a Tumblr piece)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gieliebte

She was in so much trouble. 

William had run back to mother, perfect pet he was surely eager to tattle about how she was once again disappointing her, becoming sympathetic to the target. Perhaps the blood still red and sweet on her lips would argue otherwise. Carmilla wasn't opposed to breaking a few more bones to prove a point to him but… Her tongue ran over her teeth, savoring the taste. 

Much better than the chocolate. 

The question was, what to do next. A part of her felt that perhaps she should have told them about William from the moment they had tied her to the chair (an indignity she was not quite over) but when he had helped them pin her down and bind her well she had had little affection in her cold black heart for any of them at that moment. Not that they would have believed her. William had helped them after all. William was the pathetic puppy one’s friend. Not only that but… mother. 

After those seventy years it still surprised her that mother was the epithet that came to mind when looking at the woman who had trapped her in that crypt, drowning in blood that kept her alive but could not quench her thirst. That the moment mother had found her she had been dragged once again into her game of collecting girls for the most nefarious of purposes no matter the feeling of bile in the back of her throat as she remembered the way Elle had screamed, had called her a monster and a demon. How she had died, sobbing for her father to save her. 

Her fear had driven her, saving girls when she could. This had promised to simply be another year of that, sent to fill a vacated roommate position formerly occupied by one of mother’s victims. Laura had just been another girl, one too curious by far but… she had grown on her and the prospect of her falling to the fate that had befallen so many other had seemed intolerable. 

The matter of being a hostage had been… distasteful, particularly the starvation and the sock puppets which should have been a greater indignity than they were. William showing up had been so much trouble. The sight of him, mouth at Laura’s throat had sent ice and fire through her veins in equal measure. Laura was not his to trifle with. Laura with her ridiculously dorky smiles and junk food addiction and her boundless determination were hers. Punching him had been so satisfying. 

When he had gone she was still trembling in anger, unable to voice her thoughts and practically pounced when she felt Laura relax ever so slightly in her arms. That taste, blooming so fresh and sweet under her tongue, the feeling of Laura beneath her so perfect she had ran in fear of what it implied. 

Even now, something inside of her sang in a way it hadn't in years, decades even. 

“Carmilla.” 

She glanced up at mother and smiled, lips glimmering red as she clenched her fists in anger. “I told you both not to play with…” She broke off, voice hissing with suppressed rage. “It was hardly play mother.” Carmilla answered, suddenly feeling fiercer as she watched her. “I was ever so hungry.” That was only half a lie. After the first set of seizures they had not been shy about providing bagged blood though frankly it tasted stale and cold on her tongue it had done plenty to satisfy her hunger, to take the edge off. “She still lives, no thanks to William.” She glared at him over mother’s shoulder. “You know I have no clue why you took him on, even with the lack of me. He has to thrall a girl just to get her to follow him.” He let out a snarl but didn’t approach. She smirked, of course he didn’t. 

He was mother’s favorite, had been since she had rebelled but Carmilla had centuries on him. He had only dared because he had thought her weak from lack of blood, because he thought she would not dare to openly defy mother so assured he was of her strength, her power and ruthlessness. 

William wasn't wrong of course. 

But things were different now. 

Mother’s eyes shone like pale ice, face severe and ancient though she did not look above middle age. “Do you defy me child?” Her voice was soft, chilling. Still, Carmilla gave the barest of shrugs. “I appreciate William freeing me well enough, your orders I presume since he seemed eager enough to tie me up in the first place,” Her eyes shot back to William who cowered ever so slightly under the chill. “I do not appreciate his paws all over Laura nor his teeth to her neck. Never mind that he does not deserve such… splendor.” The very notion made her want to spit and hiss like a cat, something that seemed to amuse mother. “He can barely feed without killing and he’s already lost you a target with his incompetence.” She pushed hair out of her face absently. “Even at my worse I never allowed such. It was a waste all around, no one can ignore a girl actually dying at a party, you can not play that off.” William was growing angry with every dripping condemnation but really he deserved it. He had been at the party with the giant puppy, he had known that he wouldn't let the girl alone to be kidnapped and yet had continued trying to summon her away, to disappear her away from the party when she had been trapped on a third floor balcony. The thrall had been too strong and the girl had likely fallen trying to fulfill the order given. It was clumsy to say the least. But despite William’s anger, mother nodded. “If she still lives and you… drank from her she must be taken care of. She will not suit for my purposes but I suppose…” She trailed off. “Get your strength up and dispose of her. With the recent death…” Mother smiled. “She was so invested in her little crusade. I doubt such a smart young lady would take well to such failure. You may work with that.”  
She felt like throwing up at the suggestion. Her disgust must of shown on her face because mother frowned. The implication to swallow it was clear. “Your weakness my dear will be your undoing. You get so worked up over these mortal girls. Did you not learn your lesson? She thinks you a monster, she starved you and tied you up like an animal… and she will never return your feelings.” Her face was almost kind but Carmilla knew it was a lie. She doubted mother felt anything like kindness or sympathy though she could fake it well enough to trick a terrified young girl into thinking that she was the only one who would love her. 

But she was wrong. 

Perhaps Laura did think her a monster. Elle surely had at the end but Laura was not Elle though sometimes she swore she saw something of the girl in Laura, that bit of sweetness that had made her heart swell. For awhile she thought perhaps that Laura had warmed to her, defending her from her ridiculously tall friend Danny and the others and taking her side, the panic that had been in her voice when she had started seizing from the lack of blood. Laura had been concerned for her though she knew her to be a vampire, a monster. 

Though the whole ‘biting’ thing might have soured things…

Once she had told Laura that people in this age didn’t understand about obligation, didn’t understand the weight of it. Laura had assumed she was talking about the pressure to live up to the expectations of a parent and perhaps she had been. The obligation to save who she could without risking herself, to do as mother asked and the fear that she would once again lose the stars was a heavy burden, one she felt choking her at every moment of the day. 

A new weight had settled upon her and Carmilla’s shoulders straightened from its welcomed burden. “I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Her voice was even despite an undercurrent of fear. “Carmilla…” Mother trailed off angrily, a ring of red forming around the edges of her pupils. “If you’ve grown attached to the little mortal…” “I’ve marked her.” Carmilla said, practically blurting it out. “She’s mine, mine to protect and if you or William or any of your thralls try to hurt her I have the right to defend her. I’m sure she’s told her friends about William by now so I doubt he’ll be able to get near her without raising a fuss but if you try anything…” She trailed off, what could she do to mother who outranked her by centuries? But her resolve was firm. “You will have to choose someone else. She is mine by right.” 

She hadn't spoken the words to the ceremony to claim a beloved, that would be for later, possibly when Laura was asleep not remark about how ‘creepy’ it likely was and really she would have to do so much explaining but if there was one thing mother respected it was tradition. Mortals were as disposable as tissue paper but no vampire, not even a master vampire like mother disrespected the claim. 

Mother let out a vicious snarl that made even William shudder in fear but she managed to stay strong in the face of it. “…Fine.” She finally said, straightening and composing herself eyes returning to that silvery blue color. “But you will control her daughter mine. Or there will be a reckoning.” She recognized the warning for what it was but Carmilla turned her back none the less. 

Getting back to the dormitory was a priority. Leaving Laura the way she had had been a bad idea, one among many but… A smile danced across Carmilla’s face, a feeling of genuine joy bubbling up through her at the prospect of seeing Laura. 

Her roommate would be in a mood to say the least, fussing and probably shrieking over the bite and the fear that being bitten would mean she would turn or ‘pod person’ like the other girls. Then the others would likely get involved and she had no intention of being tied to another chair and the notion of Danny and Laura making moon eyes at each other was… annoying to say the least but her heart, something she long thought dead sang at the idea. No one could deny the truth. 

Laura was hers for now and forever. And if that was not reason to celebrate what was?


End file.
